


Changes

by agentpluto



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, slightly to the left of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpluto/pseuds/agentpluto
Summary: Carolina comes to spend a night in York's room just before her AIs are implanted, sharing some quiet time before everything changes (not necessarily for the better.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsnapCiera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapCiera/gifts).



> A birthday present to Ciera, since I promised that I'd drag out a bunch of old fic from my Yorkalina archives. I had to re-work bits of it since this was originally written post s9/pre-s10 (I've been in this fandom too goddamn long jfc)
> 
> Happy birthday Ciera!!

It had been happening more and more lately, and York didn't know what to think of it.

Why she'd snuck into his room in the middle of the night, he didn't know. He didn't know why she tried fucking the sense out of herself on top of him either, and he sure as hell didn't know what to do about it. 

Her head laid on his chest, her arms wrapped around his stomach and a leg resting in between his. He ran a hand through the fiery red hair that lay scattered across the sheets, savouring the feeling of it between his fingers as he looked up at the ceiling.

“You're alright with this, right?” Her voice was rough and quiet.  
“Of course,” it was one of those rare moments when he just didn't know what else to say. She kissed her way up his bare chest gently, stopping only when she would have had to move her body to kiss higher. Instead, she opted to curl closer to him.

“I'm getting the AIs. Tomorrow,” she said.  
“Christ, 'Lina, so soon? R'you gonna be alright?”  
“I will be. You're okay with Delta, aren't you?”  
He sighed, “of course I am, unless I wanna do something like this.”  
“Then what?” He felt her brow furrow against his chest.  
He shifted his arm a little, “then I have to pull him, unless I want a voice in my head telling me about how sleeping with another agent is against protocol, or giving me weird statistics all during.”  
She let her expression soften and she closed her eyes, “he is right though, it is against protocol.”  
“Yeah okay, but I don't wanna be reminded that when my attention could be spent, uh, elsewhere.”

She rolled onto her back, letting the room fall quiet. 

“You know after tomorrow, we won't be able to do this again.”

Her words seemed to ring out in the silence of the room, and all he wanted to do was curl up around her and ignore it all. Coping with Delta at that point had been difficult, sure. But two more AI? And everything with the way that Project Freelancer was heading? Regardless of how much he wanted to run from the truth, he knew he had to face it eventually.

“Yeah... I know, 'Lina,” his arm moved again, trying to get comfortable. But with that movement, that shift, she sat up and let the bed sheets fall around her waist. In a heartbeat she was kissing him, delving into the heat of his mouth as she crawled on top of him, her arms held her up while his brain tried to catch up with him.

She feels the same way, she wants to forget, he thought dimly to himself before letting his calloused hands wander up and smooth over her thighs. The skin was soft and smooth and almost as pale as the white sheets around them, save for the scars and marks that cut harsh, angry lines over her flesh.

She pulled her mouth away from his, and he chased the kiss until she was too far away.  
“You okay for another round, York?” She asked. His hands ran down to her knees before making their way back up, circling over her hips.  
“'S okay with you, right?”

She gave him a lopsided smirk, one that reminded him of why he fell so hard for her in the first place, and went down to kiss him again, “of course.”

Another shorter, chaste kiss, only lasting the amount of time it took to gently press their lips together, “Okay then, 'Lina, one more round.”


End file.
